


The Heart of a Mandalorian Warrior - Medical Jargon Explained (Spoilers and Writer Commentary Included)

by TheHeartOfAMandalorian



Series: The Heart of a Mandalorian Warrior Saga [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfAMandalorian/pseuds/TheHeartOfAMandalorian
Summary: Hey lovelies! <3 Thank you for reading my story - it makes me happy others enjoy the journey of Halarys, Din and the Bean (who will eventually get a proper name, I promise).It came to my attention from one of my amazing readers that the medical terminology is in fact jargon - they looked up information on their own (which is awesome!), but I apologize if this took away from understanding what was going on. I blame Halarys.So, here it is: (The extremely long overdue) Definitions for Medical Jargon Used in the Series - Explained in more layman's terms, or at least my pathetic attempt!Note: Unlike Dr. Halarys Anavalin Ristania, I am not a physician, but am a provider in the ICU who works closely with physicians. So my knowledge is also not that of a physician's.Contains some commentary as well (with spoilers through Episode 25 [XXV]) <3
Series: The Heart of a Mandalorian Warrior Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Heart of a Mandalorian Warrior - Medical Jargon Explained (Spoilers and Writer Commentary Included)

**Somewhat in order of appearance from Episode I - Episode XXV** **:**

  


**(WARNING: Spoilers for certain chapters interspersed!)**

- **Subcutaneous:** Just below/under the skin layer

- **Hematoma:** Collection of blood in tissue, almost like a very bad bruise. Halarys had one on her head in Ep 1. 

- **Clavicle:** Another term for collarbone. 

- **Neurological:** Pertaining to the brain, particularly pertaining to higher, conscious brain function here. 

- **Cardiac:** Pertaining to the heart

- **Pulmonary:** Pertaining to the lungs

- **PVC:** Premature ventricular contraction, essentially an extra heartbeat that starts in the ventricles, which are the lower chambers in the heart. PVCs are often described by the afflicted person as a skipped heart beat. Din seems to have PVCs a lot around Halarys and she knows it, finding it hecka cute! 

- **HR:** Heart rate, determined by taking a pulse or using Halarys’ nifty scanner, expressed in BPM

- **BPM:** Beats per minute, referring to heart rate. Halarys’ scanner magically does this without touch, using highly sensitive optical (visual method) technology that detects changes to skin color to determine pulse. It can also directly measure from its ultrasonic visualization of the heart itself. 

- **RPM:** Respirations (breaths) per minute, referring to pulmonary function. Halarys’ scanner magically does this without touch, using highly sensitive optical (visual method) technology to detect slight body movement indicative of a breath. It can also directly measure from its ultrasonic visualization of the lungs themselves. 

- **BP:** Blood pressure in the arteries, expressed as systolic (the pressure of blood being pumped out of the heart against the arteries - ie, the pressure as the heart contracts) over diastolic (the pressure of blood in the arteries between heartbeats - ie, the pressure as the heart relaxes) with units of millimeters of mercury (elemental symbol Hg), or mmHg. Halarys’ scanner magically does this without touch as well - well, per Halarys, it uses a complex photoplethysmography (visual method to detect blood volume changes) but can also use tonometry (physical touch of the device to the skin against an artery) to determine. 

- **SpO2:** Oxygen concentration in the blood, expressed as a percentage. It is an indicator of how well the cardiopulmonary (heart-lung) system is oxygenating tissues. Halarys’ scanner magically does this without touch as well using that highly sensitive optical (visual method) technology that detects changes in how infrared light reflects from vs is absorbed by the skin. She has to hover over an open area of skin or wound to do so. It can be tricky to obtain this when Din is donning full gear...

- **Tachycardic:** Above normal (fast) heart rate; ie, Din’s near constant state when around Halarys

- **Tachypneic:** Above normal (fast) respiratory (breathing) rate

- **Sinus rhythm:** Normal heartbeat pattern, as identified by electrical impulses that begin in the sinus node of the heart, identified from an electrocardiogram (ECG or AKA, EKG - that beeping green line in medical TV shows). Halarys' scanner has the ability to read this without physical electrodes (those sticky pads on the chest that wires come from to generate that green beeping line) - it's Star Wars science! Although the heart generates an electromagnetic field up to a few feet from the body...so maybe it somehow reads this? 

- **Trapezius & levator scapulae:** Major muscles in the shoulder area. That damn dark trooper in Episode 1 damaged these muscles on Din.

- **Sutures:** Another term for stitches. Halarys likes to stitch and loves her trusty, ever-sharp Beskar needle and biofiber (which mimics collagen, is antimicrobial and dissolves as the wound heals)

- **Approximate(d):** Closure of the edges of a wound with stitches; also used in describing that the wound is healing well (ie, the wound edges are closed together). Halarys likes to approximate wounds with stitches. Din does not like this, but puts up with it for his cyar’ika (and it’s also much, much better than the cauterizer).

- **IV:** Intravenous (inside the vein); can be used to describe the little tubing that goes into a vein to deliver IV medication or fluids. 

- **Peripheral IV:** Intravenous access (tubing) to the smaller veins in the arms/wrists typically. Din allowed Halarys to remove his glove in Episode 1 to place one, which was somewhat of a big deal for him. He trusted her off the bat.

- **LR:** Lactated Ringer's, a type of IV fluid that contains salts (electrolytes) and fluid help increase blood volume. The Razor Crest needs more (Din, stop losing blood dammit!). The next bigger city they hit, Halarys is stocking up on this at a med supply store.

- **Hypovolemia:** Low blood volume (can be due to dehydration and/or blood loss). Stopping the bleeding source if the cause, blood products and/or IV fluids are used to correct this. Din likes to lose blood to cause his hypovolemia. Cara pulled this stunt as well. This is a bloody series...

- **Pneumothorax:** Air build-up between the lung and the inner chest wall (this is bad). Can cause the afflicted lung(s) to collapse partially or fully. Din suffered this after Gideon’s darksaber got too friendly with Din’s ribcage (spelt dark sabre in my series, because Halarys and Din don’t yet know what it is)...

- **Hemothorax:** Blood accumulation between the lung and the inner chest wall (also bad). Can cause the afflicted lung(s) to collapse partially or fully. Din also suffered this (part of the same injury as the pneumothorax) because of Moff Gideon being a (semi) psychotic meanie face per usual.

- **Cardiac Preload:** The volume of blood in the heart chamber as the heart refills with blood (seen by how much the heart stretches/tension when relaxed). Cardiac preload is decreased in hypovolemia (low blood volume) as there is less blood volume to be pumped. This is a somewhat unpopular cardiac function descriptor for the context in which I use it, at least from my experience with daily ICU (intensive care unit) rounding and reading hundreds upon hundred of ICU physician notes. But it's Star Wars, so Halarys can use whatever diagnostic readings she wants (:

- **Cannula:** Tubing, can refer to IV line inside the vein, the tubing that goes inside the nose for oxygen

- **Lavage:** The act of rinsing debris out of a wound. Halarys lavages Din’s wounds and also those of some other injured guest characters (namely Otis, a human, and Gorshon, a Delphidian female bounty hunter)

- **Coronary:** Referring to the blood vessels around the heart that deliver oxygen. Coronary plaque build up can clog these vessels leading to a heart attack (myocardial infarct, or death of heart tissue). Din has normal coronary artery plaque build-up for someone in their mid- to late-30s, which Halarys uses to guesstimate her boo’s age. Not related, but Halarys is around 30 years old herself.

- **Ventricles:** The two lower, larger powerful heart chambers (there are four heart chambers total). They pump blood out of the heart, specifically the right ventricle pumps blood to the lungs for oxygenation and the left ventricle takes that oxygenated blood and pumps it to the rest of the body. The left ventricle has the hardest job of all chambers. Din’s left ventricle is a little enlarged per Halarys’ cardiac assessment in Episode 1, likely because he’s athletic and the physical demand he’s routinely under has caused his heart to adapt so it pumps blood more efficiently.

- **Atria (not mentioned directly, but useful for the big picture):** The two upper, smaller heart chambers are atria (singular atrium). The right atrium takes venous (oxygen poor blood from the body) and pumps it into the right ventricle. The left atrium takes oxygen rich blood from the lungs and pumps it into the left ventricle. 

\-->Aside, because Halarys’ specialty is **cardio** thoracics: 

The flow of blood through the heart: Oxygen poor blood from the body enters right atrium-->right ventricle-->lungs-->left atrium-->left ventricle pumps oxygen rich blood to the body!

- **Ejection fraction (EF):** The amount of blood pumped out of the left ventricle during a contraction (or heartbeat). Expressed as a percentage. E.g., an EF of 75% means 75% of the blood volume is pumped out during contraction. No one has 100% EF (there might be someone out there, but they're maybe a superhero?)

- **Therapeutic dose:** An adequate amount of medication, fluids, etc to give the patient medical benefit. Due to their fast-paced lives, Halarys often gives a cushion and guesstimates when enough IV fluids (ie, the therapeutic dose) have been given. It’s difficult to fight or fly a ship connected to a dripping bag...

- **Dysphagia:** Difficulty swallowing. Halarys mentioned this in her flashback to her escape from the Empire to Fara and when Q’uijalah helped nurse her back to health. 

- **O2:** Oxygen. Din’s helmet allows _just_ enough in. Halarys has yet to fully figure out her helmet. 

- **Intercostal:** In-between two ribs (costa); Din likes to get stabbed intercostally. Halarys cleans up the aftermath.

- **Midclavicular line:** An imaginary medical reference line from the middle of the collarbone (clavicle) and toward the feet. Used for reference of anatomical location on the chest (thorax) typically. Din’s blaster wound in Episode 2 hit along this line at the 4th-5th intercostal space (where the heart lies). It was not good...but Bean made it better (and maybe Halarys possessed the Force then too...her hand was there too!)

- **Cardiothoracic:** Pertaining to the heart and chest cavity. Halarys’ medical specialty as a physician. She is a smart one, and Din definitely knows so (he’s extremely proud and amazed by his mesh’la riduur).

- **Compressions (as in chest compressions):** The act of using typically overlapping palms to very forcefully pump in a rhythmic manner over the lower center of the chest in order to manually pump the heart when it’s stopped or not pumping effectively. This does not “restart” the heart on its own, but buys time for the heart to spontaneously start working again or for a medical intervention. In Episode 4, Din’s heart muscle was paralyzed by the orange death blossom poison and Halarys needed the antidote for the toxin to circulate so it could reach his affected tissues and organs, and compressions (eventually) achieved this. Poor Din found out that chest compressions done properly often break ribs (Episodes 4-5), as this amount of force is required to pump effectively. Halarys also performed compressions (with two fingers of one hand, as is done with babies) on Bean after he fell into the river.

- **Apical pulse:** Pulse point on the chest wall, located on the lower mid-left of chest, typically below/near the left nipple - this area is known as the point of maximum impulse (PMI), which is the location of where the heartbeat/pulse on the chest wall can be felt the strongest. Din inadvertently likes to place Halarys’ hand in this area when he’s being a big fluffy Mandalorian love-puppy (he doesn’t know it’s a pulse point, other than it’s where his heart probably is). 

- **Cardiac apex:** The bottom, pointed part of the heart where the ventricles sit. The cardiac apex is near the point of maximum impulse (PMI - described in “apical pulse” just above). This was the area of Din’s heart that was damaged by the blaster shot in Episode 2 - one of the worst moments for Halarys even though they had just met.

- **Orthostatic hypotension:** Low blood pressure that occurs after standing upright after sitting/laying down. Can be caused by an underlying condition, blood loss, dehydration, among other things - or - just simply from standing up too quickly, causing the sensation of lightheadedness or the feeling of about to faint. Din, Halarys, and Cara have all felt this first-hand. 

- **LUQ:** Left upper quadrant - reference point for abdominal anatomy on the patient’s left side (the practitioner's right). Halarys shot that Imp a**hole here. One of her more brutal moments. (Yes, she has a definite darkside, but ain’t gonna pull no 100% Anakin; I promise)

- **RUQ:** Right upper quadrant - reference point for abdominal anatomy on the patient’s right side (the practitioner's left). I don’t know if I use this, but just to be complete.

- **LLQ:** Left lower quadrant - reference point for abdominal anatomy on the patient’s left side (the practitioner's right). Gorshon, that Delphidian bounty hunter was stabbed in this area and Halarys patched her up. She got a sweet blue dress out of that deal!

- **RLQ:** Right lower quadrant - reference point for abdominal anatomy on the patient’s right side (the practitioner's left). I don’t know if I use this either, but just to be complete.

- **Exsanguination:** Severe loss of blood; will result in death if not treated promptly. Happened to the Imp bastard on the child’s home world at the hands of Halarys and also to that poor drendel (Halarys sometimes has nightmares about that incident). 

- **Superior mesenteric artery:** Major abdominal artery (a vessel that provides the gut and other abdominal organs with oxygen rich blood). The artery nicked when Halarys shot that Imp jerk in Ep 3.

- **Accessory muscles (in reference to breathing):** When the diaphragm and other muscles typically used for breathing aren’t working enough to provide adequate chest expansion for the lung to intake air, less primary muscles (accessory muscles) take over the brunt of the work (can look like belly-breathing, as these muscles, among others, start working). Din used these when dying in Ep 4 due to the poison paralyzing his diaphragm. Din, you get hurt A LOT for wearing the most amount of armor out of anyone in this series. Take a break. Seriously.

- **Bradypneic:** Below normal (slow) respiratory (breathing) rate. This is mentioned in Episode 4 when the poison spreads to Din’s central nervous system (specifically the brain stem) and chest, which slows his breathing, among other bad things.

—>Side note: Din forgets to breathe sometimes around Halarys. She notices and smiles thinking it’s cute, unless it’s for more than half a minute, then she’s a hair’s width from resuscitating his Beskar butt.

- **Epinephrine (AKA adrenaline):** A hormone that acts as a stimulant (exciter) to heart tissue and constricts blood vessels (raises blood pressure) among other things. In Episode 4, just around when Din was finally given the antidote (frogrot roots) to the orange blossom poison, his heart stopped. The antidote was not only a counter to the poison, but also an epinephrine analog, meaning it was chemically similar enough to mimic the effects of epinephrine - both properties of the antidote helped restart his heart. That frogrot was some serious s***. Good thing Halarys had minored in herbalism.

- **Lactic acid (mentioned in terms of muscle fatigue):** When muscle tissue works very hard, it must switch to anaerobic metabolism (without oxygen) and lactic acid is a byproduct of this process. It can cause fatigue of muscle tissue as it builds up. Halarys experienced this when giving Din chest compressions for like 5+ minutes in Ep 4.

- **Euvolemic:** At normal blood volume. Din seems rarely at this with all his blood loss.

- **Abdominal washout:** Lavaging (rinsing debris out of) the abdominal cavity. In Episode 6, done on Gorshon, the Delphidian bounty hunter.

- **Peritoneal:** Referring to the membrane (peritoneum) that lines the abdominal cavity and covers most of the abdominal organs. Gorshon had an injury to this membrane from a stab wound. Ouch.

- **Intraperitoneal:** Inside the peritoneum, essentially the abdominal cavity. Halarys had to inspect this area on Gorshon to ensure everything looked appropriate before stitching the wound up. Gorshon is a tough biatch.

- **Sedative:** Medication that reduces the patient’s awareness/consciousness or even makes them sleep, which keeps them calm for procedures. Propofol is an example. Din had none in his covert’s supply when Halarys needed some for Gorshon. Morphine (pain medication) isn’t really intended as a sedative, but it can have this effect - Gorshon had only morphine when Halarys started messing with her gut, but she was thankfully also already passed out for the procedure.

- **Patent:** Open, not obstructed. Can be in reference to medical tubing or tube-like structures in the body such as blood vessels, intestines. Din has patent, visible veins on his hands and arms, making him an easy stick much to Halarys’ amusement. Din doesn’t like needles.

- **Transversalis fascia & superficial fascia:** Fascia is connective tissue that surrounds, stabilizes and allows muscle and other tissues to move past each other with less friction. This specific fascia is in the abdomen. This was in reference to Gorshon’s abdominal wound treatment.

- **Radial pulse:** Pulse point on inner wrist, below the base of the thumb - a common pulse point. When Halarys first touched Din here in Ep 1, he about had an out of body experience. Touch starved he is! But Halarys will help sate that hunger…woah, I apologize for all these tangents…

- **Tourniquet:** A strap or strap-like device used to occlude (stop) blood flow for a bleeding injury to a limb or to help engorge veins for a blood draw/IV insertion. Cara needed one to stop her leg wound from bleeding during Din and Bean’s rescue mission. Pershing had given her his jacket to make it (so sweet!).

- **Pedal pulse:** Pulse point on foot (there are multiple areas, but most common is on top of foot, near the ankle). Taken on Gorshon to ensure proper blood flow to her lower extremities (legs).

- **Ectopy:** An abnormal cardiac rhythm (heartbeat) such as a PVC (premature ventricular contraction) or atrial fibrillation (described farther down) - ectopy is visualized on an ECG (AKA EKG), which shows electrical impulses of the heart. 

- **Pleura:** The membrane that surrounds each lung in the chest cavity (thorax). Din has had this sliced by Gideon’s darksaber. Very ouch.

- **Pleural space:** The space between the pleura membrane and the lung. 

- **Baseline (used in medical context):** Typical/usual lab or vital reading for a particular patient; e.g. Din’s baseline HR is 65 BPM, but when Halarys hugs or gods forbid kisses him, it goes well well beyond this <3

- **Thoracentesis:** Draining of fluid accumulation in the chest (such as blood from a hemothorax) using a chest tube or needle and syringe. Halarys had to perform this on Din after the darksaber injury to his chest - the chest tube placement was not fun for Din. 

- **Sternum:** AKA, breastbone; the long bone in the center of the chest connecting ribs. Halarys often places her scanner directly on Din in this area to monitor vitals. (She also loves kissing him all the way up his sternum and it absolutely sends Din close to cardiac arrest)

- **External jugular vein:** A major vein in the neck. Din almost had this nicked by the darksaber wielded by Gideon.

- **Lacerations:** Typically a deep cut or tear in skin. Din has gotten these. Yep. And Otis, that one briefly mentioned character, experienced some too!

- **Abrasion:** Skin scrape (usually more superficial). Otis got this. Din only gets deeper, more serious injuries (his armor does something!).

- **Tidal volume:** The volume of air inhaled with a normal breath. Halarys mentioned this when assessing the babe after he almost drowned.

- **Xiphoid:** The small protrusion of bone (in adults) on the lowest part of the sternum (breastbone), just below where the lower ribs attach.

- **Rectus abdominis:** AKA, abs. The main outer abdominal muscles. Halarys likes to run her hands over Din’s...she does not want the man to be starving for touch any longer.

- **Sternocleidomastoid muscle:** Pair of prominent muscles on either side of the neck (used to rotate/lift the head). Din has amazing neck muscles and Halarys kisses them whenever she can, which makes Din melt and shudder

- **S1 and S2:** Sounds of heart valve closure; when listening to the heart, S1 is lub (mitral and tricuspid valves closing when the ventricles contract, or systole), S2 is dub (aortic and pulmonic heart valves closing when the ventricles relax and refill, or diastole). Mentioned by Pershing in Episode 15 when he assessed Din with a stethoscope (yes, they do exist in Star Wars! _Fight me_ ) to confirm cardiac tamponade (defined farther down). Also mentioned a couple times when Halarys lays her head on Din’s chest and listens to his heartbeat (as she so often does), and also when she used that same stethoscope later on to see if Din still had that murmur.

- **Midsystolic murmur:** A type of heart murmur heard during the middle of S1 heart sound (S1 = systole = ventricular contraction); the whooshing or rasping sound (ie, the murmur) represents either blood escaping back into the atria (upper heart chambers) during ventricular (lower heart chamber) contraction [regurgitation murmur] or can represent the narrowing of the valve opening [ejection murmur]. Can be benign, especially if sounds faint, or can be a sign of heart failure (which would typically be represented by louder murmurs). Murmurs can stay stable or progress. Din’s was benign mitral valve regurgitation - Halarys figures he was born with it or it was possibly brought on by all the recent stress to his body (multiple major injuries, blood loss, poison, cardiac resuscitation, Force-healing of his blaster-shot heart by a smol green baby…). But she must have healed it with the Force because she no longer hears it! Yay Force/magic hand thing (but Halarys is not so enthused about the seeming lack of control over her gift…) 

- **Endocarditis:** Inflammation (likely caused by infection) of the inner membrane of the heart’s chambers/valves. Mentioned when Halarys was recalling her time in medical school.

- **Banana bag:** An IV fluid with electrolytes, vitamins and minerals used to help patients sober up from alcohol intoxication. Halarys set this up for Greef (he likes his liquor and when he’s away from the Guild, he lives it up). 

- **Diaphragm:** Large muscle that separates the chest from the abdominal cavity and is the main muscle used for breathing. Din’s diaphragm was paralyzed by that orange death blossom poison in Ep 4. 

- **Brachial artery:** Major artery in the upper arm. As mentioned in the torture scene with Catalia, where she surgically exposed this on Din’s right arm. It was excruciating for Din and also the writer.

- **Hypoxia:** Low blood oxygen saturation (could be determined by low SpO2). Din suffered this when experiencing a pulmonary embolism (defined farther down)

- **Atrial fibrillation:** Abnormal heart rhythm originating in the atria (heart’s upper chambers) where they beat out of sync with the ventricles (lower chambers); negatively affects blood flow. Din experienced this with the pulmonary embolism (defined next).

- **Pulmonary embolism (PE):** Blockage (caused by something such as a blood clot, AKA embolus) in an artery of the lung causing difficulty for blood to flow through and oxygenate properly. Can be deadly if untreated. Din experienced this during his torture (a clot likely travelled from one of his major wounds). Dr. Pershing treated it in time. He’s a well-rounded geneticist!

- **Thrombolytic:** A medication that breaks down blood clots (first step to treat PE)

- **Anticoagulant:** AKA, blood thinner. A medication that helps prevent blood clots (second step to treat PE)

- **Cardiac tamponade:** Occurs when fluid (such as blood) fills in the pericardium (the membrane around the heart) and compresses the heart, making it difficult to fill and pump properly. Can be life-threatening. Din had a bad case! Good thing Halarys’ specialty is cardiothoracics; however, she was still on the verge of an emotional breakdown when treating him for it (Din is the love of her life! Her soulmate - she _hates_ seeing him severely ill or injured).

- **Paraxiphoid:** the area right below the base (bottom) of the sternum, near the xiphoid process (a little protrusion at the bottom of the sternum). Catalia stuck this area and toward Din’s heart and caused cardiac tamponade! Pershing later inserted the needle in this area to drain the cardiac tamponade (Halarys took over the brunt of the procedure).

- **Jugular venous distension:** Abnormal protrusion of the jugular veins in the neck. A typical sign (among others) of cardiac tamponade. Din displayed this as identified by Dr. Pershing. Again, a well-rounded geneticist!

- **Carotid pulse:** Pulse point on the either side of neck, caused by the carotid artery. A weak carotid pulse is a sign of cardiac tamponade, which Dr. Pershing used in his diagnosis of cardiac tamponade. (Side note: Also, Halarys likes to kiss Din here, which is almost too much for him to bear.)

- **Gauge (in reference to needles):** Refers to the bore or diameter size of the needle. Din doesn’t want any more details on this one...

- **Electrical alternans:** Unique ECG readings caused by the heart rotating during its attempts to contract during cardiac tamponade. Halarys knows more details than I do on this.

- **Anthropometrics:** Measurements of the body to assess its composition; e.g., height, weight, body mass index (BMI), body circumferences (waist, hip, and limbs), and skinfold thickness. Used in Episode 18 with Cara.

 **-Trachea:** AKA, the windpipe. It is a tube in the throat to the lungs supported by rings of cartilage. 

- **Erb’s point:** An area on the chest, somewhat mid-way down and on the left of the sternum (3rd intercostal [rib] space, left sternal border), where all hearts sounds are best heard at once with a stethoscope. Mentioned when Pershing directs the Child on how to listen to heart sounds with his stethoscope he gifts to the little green runt.

- **PCR technology:** Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a way to generate many copies of a DNA sequence in a test tube. Pershing mentions this when he explains the research the remnant Empire had been conducting on the Child (poor Bean!).

- **Orthopedic:** Pertaining to the bones/skeletal system. With her new helmet, she sees just how many old orthopedic fractures Din has suffered over his lifetime. It makes her soul weep. She loves her Mandalorian!

\------------------------------------------

I probably missed some.

Let me know if you have comments/feedback/criticism about the story or the above attempt at medical jargon explanation! (: Thank you for reading!!

  
  



End file.
